keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Pizuzu
Character Pizuzu is a quiet, passive, shy, clumsy, sweet girl. She is opposed to violence, and is known for being a pacifist. She works as an activist for everything from gay rights to animal abuse. She is fairly soft spoken, but can carry on conversations when prompted. Pizuzu also has a secret mischievous side, and she gets a kick out of spying on her enemies (mostly meaning the keron army). She does not like the Keron army trying to take over Pekopon, and holds press conferences to try and stop it, even though they don't do much. She is the mastermind behind the Anti-war group 'EROPAK' (Equal rights for pekoponians and keronians) which makes it it's duty to sabotage the Military's invasion efforts. Although she hates to fight, she secretly wants to become stronger so that one day she can avenge her parents death in a way that the military will actually listen; by committing murder herslef. Statistics She is a fairly healthy, but she is also small and frial. She also has sickle cell anemia and is claustrophobic. Her blood type is 0+ Appearance She is a light leather tan keron girl with one wide, light gray eye and a large tadpole tail. A pastel rainbow bandage covers the right side of her face, where she is missing an eye and has several scars. Her hat is silver cloud gray with small horns pointing off the sides. Her symbol is a dark gray, almost black peace sign. History The Keron military broke into her home and ransacked the place, thinking that her family was lodging some terrorists. She was taken by the forces to an interrogation room, where she was locked for days. She became very claustrophobic and eventually went into a rage, breaking the one-way view, glass walls that concealed her and accidentally ripped her out her eye with a large shard of glass. She was sent to a hospital, but unfortunately they could not replace her eye, and they ended up giving her a bandage to conceal the mauled flesh on her face; it was the best they could do. Childhood She was just a child when she was taken for interrogation by the military. She was locked in a small, brightly lit,room for days, with no food or drink. She lost weight and got no sleep due to the lights; after a week she snapped and went into a blind rage destroying everything in the room, including the glass walls, in a desperate attempt to escape. When the walls shattered shards and glass dust rained down on her face. A large shard lodged itself directly in her left eye. She was sent to the hospital, and after failing to repair her eye she was sent home. Unfortunately, she returned to find it stripped of her furniture and her parents lying dead, cold on the bare floor of her once peaceful home. After the military destroyed her childhood, she vowed to never to fight again. Relationships Her Mother- she died when Pizuzu was just a child; she was killed by the keron military when they broke into their home to search for terrorists. Her Father- Killed at the same time as her mother. Kazuzu- Even though he's a gangster and kills people a lot, Pizuzu admires his cool, serious manner. She has a slight crush on him, but just watches form afar instead of actually trying to talk to him. Abilities None known Strengths -calm in the face of danger -strong will and resolve Weakness - is shy and weak -will always back down from an argument to avoid a fight Future Unknown Children Girls: N/A Boys: N/A Facts - Originally designed to be a little gay boy (hence the rainbows) XD - She was also originally a mute External links DeviantArt Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters